for you
by snowdropped
Summary: Never had Lavi ever experienced anything from the man other than irritation, exasperation or anger, never mind that the former two emotions were more or less the same. This was an alarming situation that Lavi was not prepared for. Bookmen were not trained to give people hugs or wipe their tears for them. Either Yullen or Yuuvi, depending on how you interpret it.


**for you**

 _working title: lavi and kanda elope to find allen_

I just wanted to write something where Lavi has to comfort someone else and Kanda actually has emotions... so this happened.

aka yuuvi hugging, somewhat.

* * *

He was knocked back by the force of Yuu's body when he opened the door that morning. A first for him in his time at the Order. There were a pair of strong arms holding him in a death embrace, and he looked down, confused. "Yuu?"

The other's face was hidden from view, turned away and blocked under the weight of his long ebony hair, tied up into its proud ponytail as always. He could feel them though: the tremble of the swordsman's fingertips where they had landed on the small of his back, the slight quivering of his figure.

Yuu was _crying_. Or at the very least, he was shuddering with the intensity of whatever he was feeling. Never had Lavi ever experienced anything from the man other than irritation, exasperation or anger, never mind that the former two emotions were more or less the same. This was an alarming situation that Lavi was not prepared for. Bookmen were not trained to give people hugs or wipe their tears for them.

"Yuu, what happ – _oomph_!"

He was shoved rudely back into his room, the door slamming close behind them as Yuu slammed him into the wall near his bed.

"He's _gone_ ," Yuu hissed, looking up at Lavi for the first time. His eyes were furious, just the faintest hint of moisture on his eyelashes as he glared at Lavi, his hands curled into fists on Lavi's chest. There was something clutched tightly in his right fist, but Lavi had no time to wonder before realization dawned on him.

Allen had escaped, bless his soul. A sound of relief rushed from his mouth, but then he heard the ragged breath that Yuu drew.

"He left without _waitingforme_ ," Yuu bit out like the words stung him in ways he didn't want to admit. From the look of the small gashes on his body and crusted blood on his uniform, Yuu had probably just returned this morning. That meant Allen had left in the dead of night, considering how just yesterday he had been eating dinner with Lavi and Lenalee in the cafeteria.

There was a sound of paper crushing in his right hand. Lavi took a long look at Yuu, knowing that he was here for a reason. Yuu loosened his fist, enough for Lavi to fish out the crumpled paper and open it up. It was smudged in some parts, but it was written obviously in Allen's scrawl.

'Kanda.

I'm sorry that you won't see me before I go, but this is for the best. If I wait any longer the Order will execute me. Don't come after me, it's too dangerous. Please take care of Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda and all the others on my behalf.

Please don't hate me, Kanda. I'm truly sorry for everything.'

"That fucker," Yuu snarled. "As if – As if this would stop me!"

Lavi might be training to be an emotionless Bookman heir (though he was failing badly at that), but he knew Yuu better than most. He could read the swordsman's message clear as day: some semblance of grief or despair, buried under the layers of anger and fury he was using as a cover.

 _Why would he leave me behind when he knows I will go after him anyway? I owe him a thank you at least._

Lavi allowed a small upward twitch of his mouth. "So why are you here, Yuu? You had no reason to show me this."

 _You and I both know that you should already be on some train headed towards Germany by this point._

"You, stupid rabbit, are coming with me to retrieve this moron with a death wish." Yuu's voice cracked slightly at the last part of his sentence. Lavi could not help the sigh – Allen had definitely wormed his way into Yuu's cold, unfeeling heart, more than anyone else he knew. Yuu probably didn't realise it either, but he had never been this worked up over anybody in all his years at the Order. (Excepting Alma, but Alma was from his first life, so he didn't count.)

"Gramps is gonna kill me, you know?"

"So are you coming or not? You're the last one in this blasted building who I can even remotely trust!"

Lavi stared at him, partially honoured but also taken aback by his declaration. "What about Lenalee?"

"Fucking mad scientist," like that was answer enough. It was, in a way. Komui and Reever might be supportive of Allen's cause, but they were ultimately under the jurisdiction of Central. It would be of no help if Lenalee were to flee the Order with them, because the consequences would be borne by the Science Division. At the very least, Lavi knew that his status as a Bookman gave him a certain degree of neutrality and passivity.

"Five minutes, Yuu. I pack, leave a note for Gramps, we go."

"Hurry the fuck up," Yuu said, but there was no more heat in his voice. Slight relief, even. Lavi smiled. Hell, Yuu of all people should know that Lavi would go to hell and back for him.

'Gramps.

I've gone, to you know where. Sorry!'

"What the hell is your writing?" Yuu asked as he peered over Lavi's shoulder. The small piece of paper he was scribbling on contained nothing but symbols that looked more like random doodles by a child.

"Bookman script," Lavi grinned, a conspiratorial finger to his lips. "Now I'm done, let's get a move on before Central discovers he's missing."

* * *

This story was based off of an image found on zerochan. The link to the image has been uploaded on my profile.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Do leave a review on your way out!


End file.
